Acróstico
by prussian-grandmano
Summary: La muerte no te ocurre a ti. Le ocurre a las personas a tu alrededor, a las personas presentes en tu funeral, tratando de idear cómo vivir el resto de sus vidas sin ti en ellas...


_Sarcástico, Honorable, Elocuente, Riguroso, Lógico, Objetivo, Contraproducente y Kilométrico su saber. Hombre Orgulloso, Lúgubre su Mentalidad; Extraordinario Sociópata. Sherlock Holmes. _

-Veo que esto es lo que decidiste hacer, John…

-Sí, no soy bueno con la creatividad ni las palabras. Esto no tiene sentido…

-Claro que lo tiene, John… es un muy buen ejercicio para comenzar a lanzar lejos todo aquello que te aqueja y agobia. Para eso vienes a la terapia.

- … lanzar… tirar… caer…

* * *

**La muerte no te ocurre a ti…**

¿Qué es la muerte? Es el proceso fisiológico por el cual los distintos aparatos o sistemas de un ser viviente dejan de funcionar, haciendo que sus signos vitales desaparezcan, suspendiendo toda acción metabólica y vital, dando paso a un estado de latencia y pausa perpetua. Ocurre cuando el tiempo útil de un ser vivo llega a su culminación. Ocurre también cuando ese tiempo es interrumpido.  
¿Qué ocurre cuando un humano muere? Nada. Al humano no le pasa nada más que cumplir con la última fase de su proceso vital. Su corazón se detiene, sus pupilas se dilatan, se oscurecen. Su piel se enfría, su sangre se coagula. Su cuerpo permanece, su alma se transmuta.  
¿Qué ocurre cuando un humano muere? A él no le pasa nada. A sus cercanos les ocurre todo…

**Le ocurre a las personas a tu alrededor…**

No ha podido tocar el teléfono sin sentir dolor en su pecho. Aún pasa los dedos por la rajadura de la pantalla que fue ocasionada por haberlo tirado en la calle. Haber tirado el celular por correr a él. La ropa de ese día se mantiene en un cajón; zapatos, calcetines, bufanda, saco. Todo está ahí dentro, con sus recuerdos flotando sobre ellos. El piso está vacío excepto por un viejo sillón y la chimenea. El tapiz de las paredes está rasgado. Aún se notan las marcas de balas, el grafiti que hizo molestar a la señora Hudson, el tablón de dardos y uno que otro cuadro. ¿A qué olía el cuarto? A muerte… a tristeza, a soledad.

La cocina parecía muerta. Sin matraces, sin tubos conectivos, sin material de laboratorio que lo adornase y le diera su chispa vital. Ahora era sólo un cuarto con instalaciones domésticas. El refrigerador estaba vacío excepto por una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Un pedazo de carne parecía contener.

La señora Hudson pasaba ocasionalmente a verlo, a dejarle algo de comer o un periódico, mirándole siempre con una expresión desalentadora. Pilas y pilas de periódicos yacían al lado de la puerta.

John vivía en Baker Street , un año luego de la muerte de Sherlock, convencido de su regreso, esperándole en el sillón, ensayando su reprimenda.

**A las personas presentes en tu funeral…**

Su lugar apartado jamás llegó a usarse, o por lo menos no en esa ocasión. La papeleta con su nombre estuvo ahí durante días, esperando y mojándose en la lluvia. No tuvo funeral, él no creía en esas cosas. Un acto de honor le hicieron más bien, en un parque y público. John nunca llegó al evento. Esos días vivía literalmente en el cementerio. Sentado todo el día junto a la lápida hasta que los veladores le pedían que se retirase. Cada momento lo pasaba al lado de su amigo, platicando de todo, contándole sus historias de guerra, preguntándole cosas y tratando de convencerlo de salir de ahí. Su sonrisa al hablar no podía expresar más que el dolor de la muerte que cargaba en su alma.

Scotland Yard había llamado varias veces al doctor para ofrecerle algún empleo u ocupación. Lestrade se había convertido en un amigo confiable de John y le preocupaba ver que no superara la pérdida del detective consultor. No salía, no hablaba, ya no sonreía ni se esforzaba en pensar de modo lógico. En el modo lógico que todos pensaban. Su lógica era la de Sherlock… la lógica era su recuerdo.

**Tratando de idear cómo vivir el resto de sus vidas sin ti en ellas… **

-¿John? Abre la puerta, por favor…

-Es un gasto de energía y un esfuerzo que no necesito teniendo la capacidad de escucharte desde dentro. No sabes ser práctico, no aprendiste nada, Greg.

-No me importa si aprendí o no, o si continuarás insultándome con tu estúpido cinismo y lenguaje elocuente… John Watson, sal de ese cuarto en este instante, es lo único que pido.

-Sólo sabes hacer eso, pedir, pedir, pedir… ¿por qué no pides ayuda ahora sobre qué hacer? Oh, claro… tu ayudante no ha vuelto de su broma del escondite…

-¡Supera ya eso, John! ¡Sherlock está muerto!

Cinco segundos de silencio. Cinco segundos eternos en la espera del detective. Cinco segundos duró la caída de una lágrima. Cinco segundos que anticiparon una partida. Cinco segundos que le costaron una vida de arrepentimiento. Cinco segundos muertos por el disparo de una bala.

¿A dónde van las personas cuando mueren? Unos dicen que al cielo, otros dicen que al infierno. John decía que no iría a ninguna parte, pero realmente deseaba llegar a un lugar.

¿Dónde estará Sherlock ahora?


End file.
